The present invention relates broadly to the art of handles and more particularly it relates to a detachable handle or holder for beverage and the like cans.
The prior art is replete with holding devices or detachable handles that can be removably associated with cans, bottles, jars and the like to facilitate drinking the contents thereof. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,051 to A. C. Blevins and U.S. Design Pat. No. 159,292 to A. V. Olson.
Both of the above prior disclosures embody upper and lower resilient clips for engaging a container and a handle portion interconnecting the clips so that the holding device can be detachably associated with a container such as a bottle, can or the like.
The prior art devices generally embody metallic clips removably connected with a handle member although it is known to construct a holding device from wire in which the clips are integral with the handle member. Further the Blevins patent indicates that the upper and lower clips can be formed integrally with the handle.
However, it is desirable that a detachable handle device be provided that is of plastic material, molded into a one-piece construction that includes spaced resilient clip members and a hand gripping portion. The device to be so constructed and arranged that it is economical to produce, sufficiently rugged to withstand long wear, is particularly adapted for association with conventional cans such as beer or soft drink cans having upper and lower external flanges or ribs thereon and embodies features that facilitate the gripping thereof and the use thereof in pouring or dispensing the contents from the can with which the device is associated. Thermal insulation is thus assured.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a device that is injection molded from synthetic plastic material such as polyethylene, includes a generally U-shaped hand-gripping portion, integral upper and lower resilient, arcuate or segmental resilient can engaging clips extending from the legs of the U-shaped hand gripping portion to snap-fit around a can and an integral upstanding shoulder on one of the legs of the hand-gripping portion for engagement beneath the upper flange or lip on a can to be held.
Further, the invention provides an arrangement in which the hand-gripping portion is of I-beam cross-section to provide strength and the flange to be facing the can in use includes finger engaging depressions on the surface thereof.
In addition the arcuate or segmental can engaging clips are inwardly tapered in side elevation from the hand-gripping portion toward the free ends thereof so as to develop a proper grip on the can.
As another aspect the upper leg of the hand-gripping portion of the invention has its upper surface inclined upwardly away from the can to be held to merge into a tip portion located sufficiently above the plane of the top rim of a can as to facilitate gripping of the holder by a thumb during drinking use and when pouring or dispensing the contents from a can.
As an added feature the flanges of the I-beam cross-section of the hand-gripping portion project substantially beyond the web thereof so that the web faces provide recessed surfaces that can receive advertising matter or indicia applied thereto or formed thereon during molding.